The Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) of the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii assures the scientific merit, scientific priorities, and scientific progress of all clinical protocols involving cancer patients at the Center. Its charge is to review and monitor all clinical protocols including those generated and coordinated by Center members, NCI cooperative trial groups and industry sponsors.